broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Island
Geography Twilight Island seems like a romantic tropical paradise, with lush rain forest jungles, beautiful beaches, exotic plant and animal life and gorgeous waterfalls, but danger lurks behind every tree and every bit of the jungle can be deadly. The animals, insects and plants are all much more dangerous than most Midlandian threats, owing to their ability to survive in the harsh, warm climate. There are large mountains and great valleys on this island, home to ancient creatures and the remnants of lost civilizations. Native Population The Amazons have taken Twilight Island for their home. They survive in the unforgiving jungle by being smart, strong and cunning hunters and warriors. Theirs is a tribal society wherein the women rule and protect the men, who are usually used for labor and breeding. Though they may lead what some call a primitive life, their culture is rich, passionate, exotic and steeped in tradition. While not native, there is an established port of Midlandians called Port Safari that caters to an exclusive crowd of hunters, traders and adventurers hoping to make a name for themselves. Climate Twilight Island is hot, humid and often rainy. The sweltering heat of the jungle is legendary and it presents a number of unique challenges that must be overcome in order to travel through it, much less stay an extended period of time. Notable Locations Amazon Tribe: Here, a tribe of amazons has flourished in the sweltering heat and danger of the jungle. Theirs is a simple life steeped in tradition, and they have survived by being faster, stronger and smarter than the beasts, diseases and other dangers of their homeland. Forsaken Ruins: Deep within the jungle, there is a lost temple, thickly overgrown with vegetation. None have ever fully explored its deepest levels, for many horrors lurk here. It is said that an ancient snake-cult has taken up residence there, and it doesn't take much imagination to realize what happens to those who cross them. Industrial Complex: Recently, a group of dwarves set about building an industrial complex here with the intent of exploiting the land's natural resources. Nobody knows who funds them, but they are drawing in a record amount of oil and valuable materials at the cost of nature, which is upsetting the nearby amazon tribe. Port Safari: The main port of the island is home to a community of thrill-seekers, big game hunters, trophy collectors, gentlemen and pugilism enthusiasts. Here, they gather in the many lodges built to accommodate them, drawing up plans for the next big hunt and sharing stories of the mysterious amazon women and Hunter's Camp: One of the forward most camps for the big game hunters, this camp is set up near the entrance to the Valley of the Behemoths, which can only be accessed through a rope bridge stretching across an imposing chasm. Valley of the Behemoths: A large valley on the island filled with lost creatures who have survived throughout the ages, untouched by time and nature. Wildly large reptiles, insects and apes prowl here, battling over territory and guarding ancient treasures and temples. The amazons and the safari gamesmen hunt here for great trophies, though that's about the only thing they have in common. Great Smokey: The heart of the island is a live volcano, likely the very one that created the island itself. Smoke constantly billows out of its top, providing its namesake. Category:Locations Category:Amazon Tribe Category:Twilight Island